FIB Buffalo
).]] The FIB Buffalo is a Bravado Buffalo sports sedan modified as a federal chase vehicle by the FIB in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The FIB Buffalo is based on the current generation Dodge Charger Police Package, and as with most cars some things have been changed and rearranged. Most noticeably the taillights, headlights and rear license plate have been changed; also the front fascia has some subtle similarities to the 2005–2009 Ford Mustang. Despite the fact there are advertisements of the Buffalo around the city, the civilian version of the car is not available in neither GTA IV and The Lost and Damned. However, The Ballad of Gay Tony features both a civilian Buffalo and a Police Stinger As with most police vehicles in GTA IV, The FIB Buffalo's computer system has full access to the LCPD Database, allowing the player to use the car for the Most Wanted and Vigilante side-missions. As with any other public safety vehicle, the player cannot listen to civilian radio stations, take the vehicle to a Pay 'n' Spray or Car Wash, or complete missions which involve meeting with criminals. The FIB Buffalo is only seen in specific missions, or when the player attains a wanted level of at least four stars or activates a cheat code. Performance The FIB Buffalo comes to the scene packing a supercharged 6-cylinder engine mated to a 5-speed gearbox. This provides good acceleration and a top speed of 285km/h (177mph). The Buffalo is not as tough as might be expected from its appearance or name. It has a flimsy construction and is highly susceptible to firearm attack; a possible reason being the car is required to go fast, and as a result, has a light chassis. While significantly speedy, the car's overpowered engine tends to result in the car's constant skidding after executing sharp cornering. Prominent appearances in missions ;Grand Theft Auto IV *To Live and Die in Alderney ;The Lost and Damned *Bad Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace *When The Blue Chips Are Down ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Going Deep Trivia * The FIB Buffalo has two sets of blue and red emergency lights (one set in the front grill, the other in the rear windshield), whilst LCPD cars use white and red. Red and blue are illegal for use as emergency car colors in Liberty State (New York State, this explains why LCPD/NYPD cars have red and white lights); it can be deduced that because the FIB Buffalo is a federal car, it is exempt from the state's laws. * In TLAD, it is driven by all of the corrupt police officers in the mission Bad Cop Drop, which is strange as two of the named ones are a LCPD Task force set out to watch the Angels of Death, but when ambushed, they are accompanied by the FIB. * Equally unusual is the note that all other undercover police units seen in GTA IV and the expansions also use the Buffalo, which, it being a federal vehicle and also a rather highly priced vehicle, would be extremely unlikely. * This is the transportation of choice for FIB agents. Police officers nor NOOSE will use this vehicle. When the player is being hunted down by the police, FIB agents will come armed with M4's and MP10's. If the player can get ahold of a FIB Buffalo, they can use it to get pass toll booths without paying, sound the sirens to legally run lights and to make drivers pull over and also to access the police computer to capture criminals. Locations * An easy way to obtain one is to go to the littlelacysurprisepageant.com page on the Algonquin safehouse computer and then wait until they send an FIB team. If they send a NOOSE team, reload the game and try again. When they send an FIB team, just exit the house, kill the enforcers, and park it. * An FIB Buffalo can also be spawned via a cheat code by dialing (227)-555-0100 on the player's phone. This works in both GTA IV and its DLCs. If you use the cheat code and get a 4 star wanted level the Police will send in F.I.B team(s). * If the player drives one around the Bohan Safehouse, several may spawn. * They appear about half the time if the player gains a 4 star wanted level for trespassing on the Francis International Airport runway. See also * Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. * FBI Car, GTA III and GTA Advance equivalents. * FBI Washington, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. * FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. * Buffalo and Police Buffalo de:FIB Buffalo (IV) es:FIB Buffalo fr:FIB Buffalo nl:FIB Buffalo pl:FIB Buffalo sv:FIB Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars